There is an old saying "Don't flip your wig." Contrary to this sage advice, the present invention is directed to a device which does flip your wig.
According to one object of the invention, there is provided a device which may be worn on a person's head and includes a spring-loaded wig which upon user activation, can be sprung to surprise and entertain other individuals .